You Are My Only One
by liz4eva89
Summary: A bunch of cute one shots based mostly on the trio of misfits, ACE, but dont be alarmed, there will be other characters too.
1. Tease

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanna say that this took place **_**before**_** they were dating, kay thanks bye : )**

"Oh Eli," I sighed as he kissed my collarbone, his hands ghosting up my leg. I took his face in my hands and smashed my lips to his. He moaned as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, out tongues intertwined. Heat coursed thought me; I wanted more.

"Clare," he said.

"Yes," I sighed dreamily.

"Clare!"

My eyes snapped open. I was sitting on a picnic table bench across from Eli, both our text books strewn across the table.

"Earth to Clare; did you hear anything I said?" Eli said slightly annoyed, waving his hand in front of my face.

"N-no," I said shyly, pink rising my in my cheeks. Pink that was hopefully unnoticeable.

"What were you thinking about?" He said staring at me, his alluring green eyes capturing mine in a trance; his gaze seemed everlasting.

I flushed deeply and looked down at my hands that were resting in my lap.

"Nothing," I said quietly.

After a few minutes, I looked up. Elis face was inches from mine. I gasped.

"Clare," he said seductively, his warm breath hitting my face, smelling of mint and chocolate. "What were you thinking about?"

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. "I-I-uh, I w-was," I stuttered and he chuckled quietly.

Slowly he moved his face closer, his bottom lip grazing mine.

I closed my eyes anticipating the kiss.

But it never came.

I opened my eyes and looked across the table at Eli; he was leaning back, hands behind his head, a smug smile plastered on his face.

"We should get back to work, Clare-bear," he said.

"Fine," I said stiffly, causing him to laugh.

He was such a tease.

**A/N Whadda think? Love it? Hate it? Make my day, leave a review.**

**PS: the title was inspired by the song 'Only One' by Yellowcard (and if u haven't heard it, go to YouTube and listen **_**rite now**_**, its ahmahzingg)**


	2. Third Wheel

"Dude, she is totally checking me out," Adam said, discreetly motioning to yet _another_ girl.

"Sure, whatever you say," I said, rolling my eyes.

This pattern had been repeating itself over and over for the past twenty minutes; Adam would spot a girl walking by, claim she wanted him, I would 'agree', and she would keep walking. Why did the mall have to have so many girls?

"Eli, dude, she's coming over!" Adam nudged me.

We stood up as the girl approached.

"Hi," said the girl quietly. She was petite, with long blonde hair and large brown eyes.

"Hey," Adam greeted her with a smile. "You and friends seem to be having fun," he said, looking over the girls shoulder at her friends, causing them to giggle madly.

"Yeah, I guess. We were wondering if you two wanted to hang out with us," she said, pink appearing on her porcelain cheeks.

"That would be great," Adam said, walking off with the girl.

As I slowly followed behind them, I over heard their conversation.

"I'm Melanie." She smiled, looking up at him.

"I'm Adam," He paused. "You know you're really pretty."

Her eyes widened, and her cheeks turned pink before she said hopefully, "Really?"

"Yeah, one of the prettiest girls I've met."

She smiled and Adam slipped his hand in her small one.

And all this happened before we even reached her friends.

The day continued like this, a flirt fest between all the girls and Adam, yet Melanie seemed to be his favorite. The girls tried flirting with me too, but instantly retreated once I mentioned I had a girlfriend.

After roaming the mall, we headed to the movie theater across the street to see some gory horror film.

Half way thought the movie, I glanced over at everyone. Melanie's two friends were screaming bloody murder and covering their eyes. Adam and Melanie were kissing deeply, completely oblivious to what was showing on the screen.

I rolled my eyes; I guess this was what being the third wheel felt like.

**A/N: Adams such a flirt : )**


	3. Time

Peter heard the little bell on the door of the Dot ring for the hundredth time that day, taking no notice as he assumed it was an average customer.

But he was wrong.

"Hey Pete," said a quiet voice.

Peter looked up.

Standing before him was Darcy Edwards, looking as beautiful as ever, her big brown eyes staring up at him.

"So I'm guessing your back from Kenya," Peter said

"Yeah, but only for a little bit." she said pulling out of five dollar bill from her wallet. "I would like-"

"One vanilla latte coming right up," Peter cut her off.

A smile slowly made its way onto her face, "You remembered," she said in awe.

"Of course I did." Peter replied.

His coworker Dylan quickly made Darcy's latte.

'_A little too quickly',_ thought Peter as he stole a glace at Darcy as her eyes scanned the Dot.

"Here you go," Peter said, handing her the drink. Ever so slightly their hands touched, sending an electric current up each of their arms. Their eyes met, and both their cheeks flushed pink.

"We should catch up sometime," he found himself saying.

"That would be great," Darcy smiled. "See you around."

At that, she left the Dot, but not before sending Peter a warm glace over her shoulder.

'_Where had the time gone,'_ Peter thought to himself shaking his head as he returned back to work.

**A/N: Sorry if I totally fudged that up. I have only seen two episodes with Peter and Darcy together (standing in the dark part 1+2), so I don't even know how their relationship ended, but for some reason I really wanted to write this. Love it? Hate it? Wanna tell me I screwed up? Review! **


	4. Electrified

Drew and Adam were lying in the grass at the local park, sweaty from practicing football.

Adam was on his back, eyes closed, seemingly to be drifting into sleep. Drew's eyes scanned the playground that was several feet away when his eyes fell on a girl sitting on the swings. She was tall with long legs, and a natural tan that made her seem like she was glowing. Her bouncy blonde hair shimmered in the sun, and her plump glossy pink lips framed her white smile. Her electric blue eyes suddenly met his, causing his breathing catch.

"Bro shut your mouth before you start drooling." Adam said, flicking Drew in the ear.

Drew glared at Adam before returning his gaze to the blonde beauty.

Before he knew what he was doing, Drew found himself walking over to the girl.

"Hey, I'm Drew." he said.

"I'm Abby. Nice to meet you." she smiled a breathtaking smile. Drew looked into her eyes, which were framed by thick long lashes, and seemed to lose his train of thought.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked, trying not to stutter.

"Of course not, especially since you seem to be a nice boy, handsome too," she giggled slightly.

Drew sat, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"So what school do you go to?" she asked, voice sweet as honey.

"I go to Degrassi, you?"

"Saint Mary's, a catholic school, but I might be transferring to another school next term because of money. Maybe even to Degrassi since I live right down the street."

"Well it's a good thing you met me. Now you won't be so lost if you come. I could show you around sometime."

"That would be great!" she said, genuinely enthusiastic, which made Drew's heart want to melt into a puddle at his feet.

For the next half an hour, the two's conversation drifted from sports, to friends, to past loves, and to everything in-between.

"Oh, look at the time! I got to go. There's a party tonight a couple blocks away from my house, would you want to meet me there?" she said. Drew couldn't say no even if he wanted to, which he didn't.

"Sure."

So Abby and Drew exchanged phone numbers and she said she would text him the address. Drew watched Abby as she skipped to her bike and rode away.

"You are _so_ whipped," Adam said placing his hand on Drew's shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Am not," Drew muttered, shrugging off Adams hand.

But Drew's thoughts told him otherwise.

…

Later, Adam and Drew made their way up the concrete path. Even from all the way down the street, you could tell this was where the party was; music was blaring loudly out of every crack and crevice of the old house.

Walking though the front door was like walking into a mad house. People were everywhere; yelling, pushing, dancing, drinking. It was a wonder the two boys didn't suffocate right then and there.

Drew scanning the room the best he could, and eventually spotting a certain blonde. He made his way over to her, Adam following slowly behind.

"Hey," she said, giving Drew a hug, causing his heart to flutter.

"Hi."

"You know, you should be drinking that." Adam said, motioning towards the red plastic cup in her hand. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "If you place it down, someone could slip something in it, and that never ends well," he said, causing Abby's eyes to widen in shock.

"I'll be right back," she said backing up. As she walked away, she discreetly tossed her drink in the trash.

"What the hell! You _idiot_!" Drew yelled, punching Adam in the shoulder. "Now she probably thinks were creeps!"

"Don't deny it," Adam smiled, poking Drew in the ribs.

Drew sighed in annoyance and went off to find Abby.

He found her talking with a girl in a nearly empty hallway, probably the quietest place in the whole house.

Once her friend disappeared Drew approached.

"Hey, sorry about my brother, he can be such a dork at times."

"Don't worry about it, I thought it was sweet."

Suddenly, a pang of jealousy ran up Drew's body, which was ridiculous because there was nothing to be jealous of.

'_It was just a complement,'_ he told himself.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" Abby said, motioning to the nearest door, which was probably a bedroom.

"Um… no thanks, we can just sit here." Drew said quickly, ridding himself of any bad thoughts. She was so innocent.

Abby took a seat next to Drew and they talked. They talked and talked until for a brief moment, they stopped; it left them staring into each others eyes.

Slowly, they leaned closer until their lips touched. Even though the kiss only lasted a few seconds, it was filled with compassion, delight, and trust; an instant connection. It was as if they were flying, like they were in a dream and all of their problems melted away.

**A/N: Too much cheese? I don't know, I mean **_**I**_** thought it was cute. But my opinion doesn't matter, **_**yours**_** does. So lemme know…with a review!**


	5. Little White Pills

Adam sat on the cold hard floor of the bathroom, his back against the tub, and head in his hands. He struggled to control his ragged breathing that could turn to sobs at any second; _he would not cry_. Staring down at the little white pills he had placed on the tile in front of him gave him a sense of relief, possibly even joy; it was an escape.

No one understood the pain that racked his brain, the inward struggle. Some people accepted him, like Clare, Eli, and Drew, but no one _understood_.

'_No one will miss me,'_ Adam thought. _'Mom and Dad have each other and Drew, Drew has Mom and Dad, Alli, and all his friends, and Clare and Eli have each other.' _

Adam glanced at the pills again, the temptation too strong.

_'It will be like sleeping.'_ He quickly grabbed the pills and brought them towards his mouth.

o0o

Adam hated his birthday, more than anything. It was a constant reminder of who he 'should' be. It was a day filled with constant pronoun slipups, horrid girly presents— not only from faraway relatives but from his own parents— and self hatred. Last years birthday had been clearly the worst.

Even though Adam considered himself a boy (and had for a while), he had just started showing it openly. But he had yet to actually speak the words aloud to his parents; Drew of course already knew and called his brother Adam behind their parents back…

_Adam descended down the stairs on the morning of his 15__th__ birthday, and found the whole first floor decorated in pink. He couldn't look anywhere without seeing the pastel color._

"_Honey, why aren't you wearing the outfit I picked out for you?" his mom said, taking in his baggy jeans and baggy sweatshirt. _

"_I didn't like it," he said. In fact, he hated it. Just the thought of getting into that puffy pink dress made him want to throw up._

"_Couldn't you change into something nicer?"_

"_No thanks."_

_Adam could tell his mother was upset, but she didn't press the subject further._

_Adam sat down at the kitchen table, and waited as presents were brought to him. _

_Teen Magazines, Clothes, Gift Cards, and other items came out of the boxes and bags, but all had some girly quality. _

_Fake smiles and enthusiasm were tossed around some more before the cake came._

_The cake; the frosting was white with pink trimming, pink roses, and worst of all a pink 'Gracie' in loopy cursive script._

_Adam found himself tempted to burst into tears as he gazed upon it._

'_It's just cake. It's just a piece of food that I'm going to eat,' Adam thought, trying to comfort him-self. _

_But it didn't work; He ended up dashing to his room, locking the door, and sitting in solitude for the rest of the day._

o0o

"Adam, your friends are here!" Drew shouted up the stairs.

Adams eyes sprung open, and he looked at his shaking hand which contained the pills. It was just inches from his mouth.

He sighed and placed the pills in his pocket and made his way down the stairs.

He flung open the front door with a frown, but he was still greeted with hugs and a chorus of 'happy birthday's' from Eli and Clare.

"We have a surprise for you!" Clare said, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

Adam sent Drew a pleading glance over his shoulder, hoping his older brother could bail him out. But all he got was a smirk as he was yanked out the door and tossed into the backseat of Morty like a rag doll.

"Guys," he groaned. He really didn't want to deal with this.

"Fine, open your presents now if it will keep you from complaining," Eli said, oblivious to _why_ he was complaining.

Adam glanced down next to him at the two presents; one with black paper and a red bow and the other a pale blue with a white ribbon.

He gently picked up the black present, Elis, and tore off the wrapping paper.

Inside were five issues of comic books, and an itunes gift card attached to a messy handwritten list of the newest dead hand songs.

Next was Clare's. It contained four concert tickets to Taking Back Sunday, Eli and his' favorite band, next to Dead Hand.

Adam just stared at the presents with a smile, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Eli and Clare really cared about him. How could he have been so selfish and tried to take his own life just minutes before?

He wiped his cheek with his sleeve, and reached deep into his pocket.

He pulled out his hand and in it were the little white pills. Adam reached over and rolled down the window of the hearse, causing a comfortable breeze to blow though, and tossed the pills out with a smile.


	6. Color

It was autumn as Clare walked though the wood. She looked up; the trees towering over her, their canopy filled with different hues of yellows, reds, browns and oranges.

Clare thought back to when she was younger. Their parents, her and Darcy's, would watch from the window as the sisters jumped and played in the leaves. And when they got inside, they would un-bundle themselves—finding leaves everywhere; in their clothes, in their hair— and go to the hot chocolate that was awaiting them on the kitchen table, sipping it happily as the fireplace roared.

Clare smiled at the happy memories, so different from her life now. She wrapped the scarf around her neck tighter as a frigid breeze blew, nipping at her nose and flushing her cheeks a healthy pink.

The leaves crunched under her boot clad feet, and she could smell the chilliness in the air.

Clare looked and saw a large, neat pile of leaves; the urge to jump and re-live one of her happy childhood memories was nearly irresistible.

It was too much for Clare and before she realized what she was doing, she ran and jumped. Falling, falling, falling, and landing in the soft pile; red, orange, and yellow cresting in a wave of color over her head.

She stood up, brushing the leaves off her button down jacket. Trying to look civilized, she continued her walk as if nothing happened, a big smile plastered on her face.

**A/N: sorry I haven't posted in a while, I'm currently working on two other fanfics ('Not By A Long Shot' and 'Stop, Rewind, Press Play' and if you haven't read them, I suggest you check them out) and between that and school and sports, I've been crazy busy and distracted. As you can see from this fic, I love fall. I hope to write more, and If I don't post often, don't be alarmed, I'll be back eventually : )**


	7. Deep Breath

**Deep Breath**

Riley came home to find his mother sitting on his bed, folding his laundry, while talking on the phone. He took this as an opportunity to take a deep breath, gently place his backpack next to his dresser, and muster the courage to say, "Mom, we need to talk."

She nodded, muttering 'I'll talk to you later' into the receiver and placed the phone down on the bed. He meandered his way over, sat down next to her, taking her hand in his.

"You know how I went out with that girl a couple days ago?" he paused, looking up at her smiling face. Sighing, he went on; "the thing is she wasn't actually a girl. This may be hard for you to hear, but...I'm gay."

His mother sat in silence for a while before gently retracting her hand from his hold, stood up, and slowly walked out his door.

Anger bubbled up inside riley, _why didn't she say anything_!

He looked at his clenched fists, them white from the pressure.

Riley tried to clear his thoughts but they were muddled and foggy.

_Breathe in and out, in and out._

This somewhat calmed him, but what really did it was the thought of Zane. Zane made Riley feel like he could do anything, be anyone and he always felt like he was on top of the world. With trust and love they could get through this; Together.


	8. Rebirth

**A/N: this was b4 Eli and Clare were dating…**

**Rebirth**

"Class, today we will be _reborn_," said Mr. Garrett. "We will be leaving our former selves behind and becoming new people, whoever you want. Pair up!"

It was drama class and Eli—Clare had somehow convinced him to join—and Clare instantly paired up and made their way to some desks in the back of the room.

"Hello, little lady," Eli said in a heavy southern accent, kissing her hand. Clare blushed but didn't say anything, unsure of what to do.

"Clare, common, you have to participate." He said with a smirk.

Suddenly an idea came to her. She slouched down in her chair, folded her arms across her chest, and placed a scowl on her face.

She sat there, staring at Eli for a few minutes before he spoke, "What are you doing? If you didn't want to participate so badly then why did you sign up for drama?"

A smirk tugged at her lips and he caught on, "Are you being…me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Goldsworthy," she said, poking him in the ribs.

"Oh I see how it is," he said, reaching over and tickling her.

"_Stop!_" she squealed. "_Eli..._please…_stop_…!" she managed between laughs.

"Ahem."

The two looked up at Mr. Garrett, guilt written clearly across their faces.

"Detention," He said, handing them two slips. They smiled sheepishly and accepted them.

After Mr. Garrett had gone back to the front of the class, Eli leaned close to Clare, "It was worth it," His whispered words sent chills down her spine.

Maybe, just maybe, being more than friends wouldn't be so bad.

**A/N: hello my lovely readers, so if you would have a favorite character or just a random one that you would like me to write about then let me know and give me an idea about what situation u would like them to be in (Cuz my writing seems to be a little bias towards the characters I like and I get serious writers block), also tell me if you've liked the past few chapters! Thankss!**


	9. Smash

Eli swung, his fist colliding with Fitz's face with a thunderous crack. He smiled, adrenaline pulsing though his veins; punching Fitz in the face had felt good, _so_ good.

Fitz turned his head to glare at Eli, spitting blood on the ground.

Lunging, he grabbed Eli by the shoulders, spun him around, and threw him against the hard concrete wall. Eli sucked in a sharp breath as the pain in his shoulder grew stronger; he could feel the warm sticky blood seeping into the black cotton of his shirt. Looking up at Fitz he couldn't help but send him a smile; he wasn't sure who he wanted to hurt more, himself or Fitz.

Fitz took his smile as an invitation and kicked him in the gut, causing Eli to revel in the sensation. He happened to glance at his reflection in a cracked window of one of the abandoned houses in the ally and instantly cursed it; he hated his reflection, seeing his black mop and dead green eyes. Eli hated himself, wanted himself dead…maybe even more than he wanted Fitz.

This fueling the fire, he stood up and meandered his way over to Fitz with a smirk, practically begging to be hit. Fitz complied, grabbing Eli and smashing his fist into his face, blood dripping towards the ground and onto their shoes.

Eli stumbled but didn't fall, since Fitz was still holding on to his collar.

"It's not my fault your little Christian girlfriend likes me better than you," Fitz smiled at Eli. "Oops, I mean your _ex_-girlfriend."

That sent Eli spiraling into his dark memories; he should never had done what he did, pushed her away like he did; he pushed her right into the arms or the enemy. He cringed at the thought of Fitz's devilish arms being able to hold _his_ Clare when he couldn't. He couldn't bear to think of them kissing, or anything else that went beyond that.

Eli grabbed Fitz by the neck and pinned him to the wall, his grip tightening.

Watching Fitz squirm made Eli smile; he wanted Fitz to hurt as much as he had. Fitz clawed at Eli, trying to escape his death grip but with no avail. Eli could tell Fitz was slowly slipping away; his face was purpling, and his breathing was coming out in short gasps.

All of a sudden, Fitz smiled, causing Eli to furrow his brow in confusion.

Slowly he turned around, but too slowly. Owens fist came at his face at lightning speed and with the power of a fourteen wheeler.

Eli collapsed on the ground, looking up at the sky with blurred vision.

He was blacking out, slowly, slowly, slowly…


	10. Rewind

**A/N: this was requested by and dedicated to DegrassiIsMyLove...enjoy!**

** Rewind**

Ellie Nash scanned the Dot, it again striking her how different it looked.

While doing so, her eyes fell upon a boy whom was reading a very well-worn book, the cover curling back and pages seemed to be falling out. His shaggy dark brown hair hung in his emerald eyes and he was dressed in all black. Every so often he would check his phone, a smile appearing on his face as he typed away on the keyboard.

Ellie smirked, tucked a stray piece of her auburn hair behind her ear, and sipped her coffee as she continued to read her own well worn book.

But she couldn't help it as her eyes keep flicking up to glance at the boy. Something—she wasn't sure what—seemed strangely familiar about him, even though she swore she had never seen the boy before.

And then it clicked.

This boy-this boy with dark hair and dark clothes-reminded Ellie of herself; a combination of who she was and who she had become.

He glanced up, his eyes meeting hers, and slowly a grin spread across his face. He stood up, walked over to her table, and sat down, his book tucked neatly under his arm.

"I've noticed you've been checking me out, and I just wanted to tell you, up front, I'm not interested," he said with a smirk.

Ellie couldn't help but laugh at this, "No, no, it's just you remind me of someone…"  
"Hopefully someone good," he said. "I'm Eli by the way."

"I'm Ellie, nice to meet you."

"Right back at you," he smiled.


	11. You're Life and Mine

**A/N: this was inspired by the song 'You're Life and Mine' by Just Surrender. I tried out the iPod shuffle challenge and this is the result. Hope you like it : )**

**You're Life and Mine**

Jenna glanced down the little girl in her arms, the infant's blonde curls tied up with a pink bow. Chantay had insisted that Jenna bring Adrianna to school during lunch yet, here she was, sitting alone with Adrianna at a picnic table. And Chantay was nowhere to be found.

Jenna sighed heavily and ran a hand though her hair. She still could barley process that she had a daughter.

Adrianna giggled as she reached up and grabbed at Jenna's hair.

"Stop it, _please_." she pleaded, looking into her eyes, hoping that eye contact would magically make Adrianna behave. Her eyes were the same remarkable gray as KC's.

Thinking this caused a sudden pang in Jenna's chest. But she made herself be strong, not letting her mind wander towards _him_.

"Jenna," a quiet voice said behind her, causing Jenna to turn. KC stood awkwardly, looking down, his hands in his sweatshirt pockets, and shuffling his feet in the dirt.

"What do you want," she huffed, aggravated. She didn't want to deal with this.

"I want to talk," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Well I don't," Jenna stood up, placed Adrianna on her hip, grabbed her bag, and started to leave but KC grabbed her elbow.

"Don't go. Please. Just hear me out."

Jenna sat back down, and there was a long stretch of quiet where KC just stared at their daughter. This made Jenna uncomfortable and protective, so she moved Adrianna to her other side, away from him.

He sighed and suddenly words spewed out of his mouth at lightning speed, "I've had a long time to think and I realize now that I was selfish, immature, scared, and, and I just couldn't deal. I shouldn't have left you."

"That's great and all, but I already knew all that."

"I'm sorry; about everything. And I mean _everything_. I really am."

"What's apologizing supposed to do KC? It won't pay for food, and diapers. It won't help support me. It won't fix the past. I've already gotten over the fact you _abandoned_ me."

"_Really_, because to me, it seems you haven't."

Jenna looked down, and knew that what he said was true.

"I want to get back together with you."

Jenna looked up at KC's words, her eyes wide in shock. "_What_?"

"I want-," he started.

"I _heard_ you! It just makes no sense!"

"I was stupid to dump you. I screwed up and ended a good thing and now I regret it. We were so _good_ together, Jenna! Let's get back together! It's as simple as that!"

Jenna shook her head and laughed, "Are you serious? You should hear yourself!"

"I'm dead serious, Jenna. Common, lets do this!"

"Do you remember _why_ you left? That 'problem' isn't going to go away you know. Adrianna is a _child_. A child needs to be taken care of."

"I know! And we can do it!"

"Fine," Jenna sighed.

"Fine?"

"Yes, fine. But if you screw up again…"

"I won't!"

Jenna eyed him suspiciously. Maybe giving him another chance was a bad idea, but what else could she lose?

"Can I—can I hold her?" he asked slowly, glancing at the little girl whom was still in Jenna's arms.

"Sure," she handed Adrianna to him.

KC smiled down at her as she settled in his arms, a tiny smile on her lips.

"We're a family now," he muttered to himself, than looked up at Jenna. "We're a family now," he repeated with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are." She said, as he leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on her lips, their daughter giggling in between them.


End file.
